Karaoke
by jax2468
Summary: The D.Gray-man cast singing. That's it.
1. Chapter 1

**Jax: YAY I AM HERE AGAIN! so Lavi do the disclaimer!**

**Lavi: Fine, Jax doesnt own nor will she ever own.**

**Jax: ...What the hell was that?**

**Lavi: What?**

**Jax: I write these weird conversation thingy's so my reader will laugh in case I write something crappy****! So make it funny!**

**Lavi: Ok. ok, Jax wont ever own me but if she did I would be screwed. ...how was that?**

**Jax: (shaking her head) You are depriving some village of an idiot.**

* * *

Kanda hid behind the wall, out of sight from his pursuer as he neared his hiding spot, praying to any god that he wouldn't be found because if _they_ did, he was royally fucked. But it seems it was all for not as his soon to be captor found him, "KARAOKE NIGHT YUU-CHAN!" Lavi screamed as his hand wrapped around his upper arm (making escape impossible) before he was dragged off to what was now renamed his own personal hell: the Black Order cafeteria.

In the Cafeteria everyone was there; scientist, finders, exorcists, Link, Leverrier and Noah's (after promising they would harm anyone) alike were here to have fun and watch cheap entertainment.

"Hello Black Order!" Komui screamed into the microphone he was holding onto at the center of a random stage at the end of the cafeteria, "And welcome to the first ever Karaoke night, now how it works is we will have the audience choose the singer or singers for the first time then the singer will chose who goes up after them. After that the computer will randomly choose a song and away we'll go! Oh and if you don't participate when you are called upon you will have to face a punishment specifically created and designed to you. Now who shall be first?" he ended with an evil smile.

* * *

**Yay! People singing! How can it get any better than this? I'll tell you how! When people review and tell me if this is worth continuing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jax: Chapter 2! In the same day? Le gasp! I'm becoming a better author! Leverrier do the disclaimer.**

**Leverrier: Why are the exorcists singing! They should be fighting Noah and akuma! THEY-**

**Jax: (Bitch slaps) This story is suppose to be funny. FUNNY DAMNIT! And if you kill the mood then you shall suffer! (Laughs evilly while dragging Leverrier somewhere) **

**Kanda: The psycho bitch doesn't own us.**

* * *

There were many shouts and yells of names, so many so that Komui couldn't hear any of the names and decided on, "Lavi, Allen, Kanda, my precious Lenalee and Tyki Mikk to the stage please!" Komui cried. Most willingly went up; Kanda on the other hand had to be dragged up (Kicking and yelling) by Jasdevi to even get anywhere near the stage. Once all were in place and handed a microphone and understood who was singing which colour writing the screen flashed "**There Right there!**" before the music started.

**Lenalee: There! Right There! Look at that tan, that tinted skin. Look at the killer shape he's in. Look at that slightly stubbly chin. Oh Please he's gay, totally gay.**

Lavi: I'm not about to celebrate. Every trait could indicate the totally straight expatriate. This guy's not gay, I say not gay.

All: That is the elephant in the room. Well is it relevant to assume that a man who wears perfume is automatically radically fey

Tyki: But look at his coiffed and crispy locks.

Lenalee: Look at his silk translucent socks.

Lavi: There's the eternal paradox. Look what we're seeing.

Lenalee: What are we seeing?

Lavi: Is he gay?

Lenalee: Of course he's gay.

Lavi: Or European?

All: ohhhhhh. Gay or European? It's hard to guarantee is he gay or European?

Tyki: Well, hey don't look at me.

Lenalee: You see they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports. They play peculiar sports.

All: In shiny shirts and tiny shorts. Gay or foreign fella? The answer could take weeks. They will say things like "ciao bella" while they kiss you on both cheeks.

Lenalee: Oh please.

All: Gay or European? So many shades of gray.

Tyki: Depending on the time of day, the French go either way.

All: Is he gay or European? or

Lenalee: There! Right There! Look at that condescending smirk. Seen it on every guy at work. That is a metro hetero jerk. That guy's not gay, I say no way.

All: That is the elephant in the room. Well is it relevant to presume that a hottie in that costume

Lenalee: Is automatically-radically

Tyki: Ironically chronically

Lenalee: Certainly pertin'tly

Lavi: Genetically medically

All: GAY! OFFICIALLY GAY! OFFICIALLY GAY GAY GAY GAY DAMNIT! Gay or European?

Tyki: So stylish and relaxed.

All: Is he gay or European?

Tyki: I think his chest is waxed.

Lenalee: But they bring their boys up different there. It's culturally diverse. It's not a fashion curse.

All: If he wears a kilt or bears a purse. Gay or just exotic? I still can't crack the code.

Tyki: Yet his accent is hypnotic but his shoes are pointy toed.

All: Huh. Gay or European? So many shades of gray.

Lenalee:But if he turns out straight I'm free at eight on Saturday.

All: Is he gay or European? Gay or European? Gay or Euro-

Lavi: Wait a minute! Give me a chance to crack this guy. I have an idea I'd like to try.

Tyki: The floor is yours.

Lavi:So Mr. Argitacos...This alleged affair with Ms. Windam has been going on for...?

Kanda: 2 years.

Lavi: And your first name again is...?

Kanda: Mikos.

Lavi: And your boyfriend's name is...?

Kanda: Carlos.

**All: (gasp)**

**Kanda: I'm sorry! I misunderstand. You say boyfriend. I thought you say best friend. Carlos is my best friend.**

Allen: You bastard! You lying bastard! That's it. I no cover for you, no more! Peoples. I have a big announcement. This man is Gay and European! You've got to stop your being a completely closet case. No matter what he say. I swear he never ever ever swing the other way. You are so gay. You big parfait. You flaming boy band cabaret.

Kanda: I'm straight!

Allen: You were not yesterday. So if I may, I'm proud to say, He's gay!

All: And European!

Allen: He's gay!

All: And European!

Allen: He's gay!

All: And European and Gay!

Kanda: Fine okay I'm gay!

All: Hooray!

The group (except Kanda) bowed receiving the onslaught of applause and laughter at having the famous Kanda sing and have to be "gay" and were walking off when Komui screamed "Who's next?" and before any one could say a thing, Lavi cried out "Yuu-chan!"

* * *

**So? Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think.**

**OH AND GUYS GO AND READ "IMPERSONATIONS" BY DEMONIC BLOOD SHED666. She is a freaking genius and needs to continue writing that fic. Seriously go check out her work.**

**R&R **

**Jax**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay for anime conventions! but now i'm dead tired so i'm going to bed after i post this! yay for lack of sleep!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Jax's Christmas wish list**

**to own season two of -man**

**to get a hundred bucks**

**to own the rights to -man.**

* * *

Kanda's first reaction was to kill the rabbit a.k.a Lavi. But alas like most rabbits Lavi was a fast runner and left Kanda alone on the stage, with a crowd expecting him to sing. Of course Kanda was having none of it. "KOMUI! Isn't there a rule saying someone can't sing twice?"

"Nope. Now sing or face your punishment of being Lavi's _and_ General Tiedoll's mission partner for the next year." Komui said evilly into the microphone knowing it would get Kanda to sing.

Stiffening and narrowing his eyes at the supervisor Kanda walked back to the center of the stage and prepared for the next song. The words "**Teenagers**" flashed across before light rock music started to play.

**Kanda:**

**They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do**

_Kanda had to admit it was a good song._

**Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine**

'_Just like the order.' Kanda thought._

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now!

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
They could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.

Bowing at the surprised applause and wolf whistles, Kanda narrowed his eyes searching for a certain red haired rabbit. Locking eyes with Lavi who felt the room was a bit small all of a sudden; Kanda gave a smirk and said into the mic. "Usagi get your but up here."

* * *

**SO me and bed = happy author.**

**i aslo need suggestion for characters to sing to, espeacially Leverrier, Cross and Link. the others i have something planned.**

**Need reviews to write faster! **

**Jax**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, so i was at school doing research for a project then i notice i have 5 reviews! go me! So without further ado, let's SING!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Jax: I ain't a broken record you know! go read the other disclaimers!**

* * *

Grinning Lavi made his way to the stage passing Kanda on the way as he made for the back of the room. Skipping up to the stage which got a few chuckles from the crowd and an eye roll from Bookman, Lavi grabbed the microphone and waited patiently for the title of his song to appear. The words "Hey there Lavi, how is life going?" flashed across the screen making Lavi gasp in shock before the words "**History is made by stupid people**" flashed across the scene before the sound of a piano started to play form the speaker.

**Scott became famous for freezing to death in Antarctica  
Columbus made history thinking some island was India  
General Custer's a national hero for not knowing when to run  
All of these men are famous  
And they're also very dumb**

**History is made by stupid people  
Clever people wouldn't even try  
If you want a place in the history books  
Then do something dumb before you die**

**Nobility are famous for no reason  
Mary Antoinette enjoyed her cake  
She caused a revolution when she would not share  
And her husband lost his head for that mistake**

**The Hindenburg was a giant zepplin  
Its makers made a minor oversight  
Before they filled it up with explosive gas  
They should have fixed the no-smoking light  
**

**History is made by stupid people  
Clever people wouldn't even try  
If you want a place in the history books  
Then do something dumb before you die  
**

**Tally-ho! Tally-ho!**

**Our king and country's honour we will save!  
**

**Tally-ho! Tally-ho!  
We're marching into history and the grave!  
**

**So if your son and daughter seem too lazy  
Sitting there watching bad TV  
Just remember you should be quite grateful  
At least they are not making history  
**

**History is made by stupid people  
Clever people wouldn't even try  
If you want a place in the history books  
Then do something dumb before you die  
Do something dumb before you die  
Do something dumb before you die**

Lavi bowed multiple times to the audience as applause and praise showered him before he said into the microphone "Moyashi-chan get up here lets here you sing!"

* * *

**Allen: why do i have to sing?**

**Jax: because you know you want to.**

**ALlen: but i dont.**

**Jax: Deep down, really deep down, you know you want to.**

**Allen: I highly doubt that.**

**Jax: whatever you're still singing.**

**R&R**

**Jax**


	5. Chapter 5

**yay so we get to see what Allen sings, and i have a question to anyone reading this: i have been trying to find a certain story where Allen gets turned into a 10 year old and is extremely hatefull to everyone/thing. it's done and it came out sometime in the past 6 months. if anyone can find it i will ...do something they want to see in this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own. You happy Lenalee! i dont own you or your brother or any of your other little friends! You happy know?**

* * *

Grumbling as he made his way to the stage and cursing a certain annoying rabbit as he did so. Allen took the microphone in hand and stood underneath the spotlight he watched the screen of the karaoke machine, the words "Good luck out there Allen-kun" had him going wide eyed as the song title "**Poker Face**" flashed across the screen and music started to blare out of the speakers.

**Mum mum mum mah  
Mum mum mum mah**

I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays  
Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me  
(I love it)  
Love game intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read-a my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read-a my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me  
(I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun

Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh oh oh oh, o-o-o-o-o-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read-a my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read-a my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

P-p-p-Poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-Poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read-a my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read-a my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read-a my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read-a my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)

Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read-a my poker face  
(she's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read-a my poker face  
(she's got to love nobody)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker her face, p-p-Fuck Her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker her face, p-p-Fuck Her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-Fuck her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-Fuck Her face  
(Mum mum mum mah)

Wolf whistles greeted Allen as he finished his song though he looked utterly mortified at having singing such …unusual lyrics, Black Allen took over before he smirked into the microphone and yelled out "Shishou get up here and let's see if you're a better singer then a teacher!"

* * *

**Well Allen sang what i always thought of as his theme song, so i have a question to you all? should i make a second season of this? but you guys send in who you want to sing what? tell me in a review!**

**R&R **

**Jax**


	6. Chapter 6

**So i am watching "A very potter musical" For like the 8th time in my life and it never gets old. **

**I am trying to find a certain story! please help me find it! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Jax: *huff* this is getting harder to do?**

**Lavi: do what?**

**Jax: make these little blurb things to tell the readers i dont own you.**

**Lavi: ...ok then.**

* * *

Grumbling as Cross put out his cigarette and made his way to the stage, laughter could be heard from a certain female general and twin Noah's. glancing at his idiot disciple's face he couldn't suppress the odd sensation of dread as he made his way to the podium, something wasn't right and he had a bad feeling karma was about to be a huge bitch to him right now. Taking the microphone in hand Cross watched the screen trying to grasp a glimpse of his soon to be torture when "You so deserve this" flashed on to the screen making Cross snort in indignation before "**D****ude looks like a lady" **flashed across the screen before music started to play.

(**That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
**

'_Yep Karma definitely had it in for him.' Cross though after only the first 5 seconds as he saw Nyne's face already streaming with tears and his apprentice smirking like the idiot he was._

**Cruised into a bar on the shore  
Her picture graced the grime on the door  
She a long lost love at first bite  
Baby maybe you're wrong, but you know it's all right  
That's right**

**(That, that)**  
**(That, that)**

**Backstage we're having the time**  
**Of our lives until somebody say**  
**Forgive me if I seem out of line**  
**Then she whipped out her gun**  
**And tried to blow me away**

**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**  
**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**  
**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**  
**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**

**So never judge a book by it's cover**  
**Or who you're going to love by your lover**  
**Love put me wise to her love in disguise**  
**She had the body of a venus**  
**Lord imagine my surprise**

**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**  
**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**  
**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**  
**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**

**Baby let me follow you down**  
**Let me take a peek dear**  
**Baby let me follow you down**  
**Do me, do me, do me all night**  
**Baby let me follow you down**  
**Turn the other cheek dear**  
**Baby let me follow you down**  
**Do me, do me, do me, do me**

**(Guitar solo)**

**Ooh what a funky lady**  
**She like it, like it, like it, like that,**  
**Ooh he was a lady**

**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**  
**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**  
**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**  
**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**  
**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**  
**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**  
**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**  
**(That, that) Dude looks like a lady**

**Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady**  
**Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady**  
**Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady**  
**Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady**

**(That that) ya ya ya yya ya yya ya chit chit yaow**

**(That, that)**  
**(That, that)**

Growling into the microphone as the crowd couldn't stop their laughter, Cross spoke evidently angry "You Leverrier get your central ass up here."

* * *

**So hope yah liked it!**

**And the story i am looking for is about a 10 year old Allen who got turned that way by Komui, and is stuck like that for about a week so Lavi tries to make him act like a normal kid but it epicly fails.**

**if you find it please tell me!**

**R&R**

**Jax**


	7. Chapter 7

**ME BACK! so people i have just realised how hard your last year of highschool is so i will update extremely infrequently (not that i wasnt before) so on with the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Jax: I own a laptop, a camera and phone and ...EVERYTHING!**

**Allen: You dont own me.**

**Jax: DAMNIT!**

* * *

Cursing under his breath at the Marshal as he made his way on stage Leverrier glared at everything in sight, cursing Komui for the stupid night and invention while picking up the microphone. A sense of hate started to emanate from the weird machine before the words "Karma is a bitch" showed up and the title "." Quickly flashed upon the screen making the inspector unable to know the title of the song he was singing, before a flute playing a jingly tune played from the speakers and the words started to show up. If Leverrier had looked into the crowd he would have seen Timothy, Road and Allen laughing their asses off at already knowing the song that was to be played, for they had sadly grown up hearing it for at least some time in their life.

"**Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination  
And when he's tall  
He's what we call a dinosaur sensation**

By now everyone in the Order and Noah were pissing themselves laughing (even Kanda). Turning red Leverrier continued to sing, completely forgetting that Komui couldn't threaten him without getting fired.

**Barney's friends are big and small  
They come from lots of places  
After school they meet to play  
And sing with happy faces  
Barney shows us lots of things  
Like how to play pretend  
ABC's, and 123's  
And how to be a friend  
Barney comes to play with us  
Whenever we may need him  
Barney can be your friend too  
If you just make-believe him!"**

By the end of the song everyone in the cafeteria was laughing too hard to even notice Leverrier walking off the stage and into the hall back to his office. Once the group had finally calmed down they notice that the stage was empty with no one to fill it, which was quickly solved by a cry of "My turn!"

* * *

**Leverrier needs to learn how to be a friend badly.**

**R&R**

**Jax**


	8. Chapter 8

Turning to the owner of the voice some peopled smiled at the young Chinese girl as she made her way to the stage, Komui screaming luck into the microphone and that she's the best singer in the whole world followed her to the stage before Reever and the other scientist knocked and tied him down threatening to destroy anything in Komui's private lab. Taking the microphone in hand Lenalee watched the screen before "Have fun" appeared which was soon followed by **"The only girl in the world"** as the song and Lenalee started at the same moment.

"**La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la**

**I want you to love me, like I'm a hot guy**  
**Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like**  
**So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight**  
**I wanna make your bed for ya, then imma make you swallow your pride**

**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**  
**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**  
**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**  
**Only girl in the world...**  
**Like I'm the only one that's in command**  
**Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man**  
**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**  
**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**  
**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**  
**Only one...**

**Want you to take me like a thief in the night**  
**Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right**  
**Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside**  
**And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night**

**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**  
**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**  
**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**  
**Only girl in the world...**  
**Like I'm the only one that's in command**  
**Cuz I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart, only one...**

**Take me for a ride**  
**Oh baby, take me high**  
**Let me make you first**  
**Oh make it last all night**  
**Take me for a ride**  
**Oh baby, take me high**  
**Let me make you first**  
**Make it last all night**

**Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**  
**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**  
**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**  
**Only girl in the world...**  
**Like I'm the only one that's in command**  
**Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man**  
**Only girl in the world...**  
**Girl in the world...**  
**Only girl in the world...**  
**Girl in the world..."**

Smiling to the applauding audience (and her screaming brother) Lenalee called out "Anyone under the age of 19 get your buts up here were doing a song!"

* * *

**Yah (scratch back of head) sorry this has been so long but- (gets a pan thrown at head) ALRIGHT! IM SORRY IT WAS SO LATE! Sheesh you people are hard to please.**

**Jax:We of this story **

**Allen: want to **

**Lavi: wish you**

**Earl: A Merry Belated Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**(the other three look in shock)**

**Earl: What?**

**R&R**

**Jax**

**BTW. I dont own. **


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is dedicated to my fellow homies: the TEENAGERS!**

**Jax: I' ベーゲルを食べるm**

**Lenalee: What did she say?**

**Kanda: She's eating a bagel...i think.**

**Lenalee: What do you mean you think?**

**Kanda: Her japanese is so bad it's almost insulting.**

**Lenalee: so we'll asume she's saying she doesnt own us.**

* * *

As the teenagers in the room grumbled to the stage and microphones were found for: Timothy, Road, Allen, Jasdevi, Lavi, Kanda, Wisely and some random Finders. The crowd started to think if the machine had a personality and knew what was going on around it, then again it was a machine made by Komui so one would never know. As the microphones were found for everyone **"We are golden"** appeared then disappeared on the screen as the music and song started.

**All:**

**Teenage dreams in a teenage circus**  
**Running around like a clown on purpose**  
**Who gives a damn about the family you come from?**  
**No giving up when youre young and you want some**

**Running around again**  
**Running from running**

**Waking up**  
**In the midday sun**  
**Whats to live for?**  
**You could see what Ive done**  
**Staring at emotion**  
**In the light of day**  
**I was running**  
**From the things that youd say**

**We are not what you think we are**  
**We are golden, we are golden.**  
**We are not what you think we are**  
**We are golden, we are golden.**

**Teenage dreams in a teenage circus**  
**Running around like a clown on purpose**  
**Who gives a damn about the family you come from?**  
**No giving up when youre young and you want some**

**Running around again**  
**Running from running**  
**Running around again**  
**Running from running**

**I was a boy**  
**At an open door**  
**Why you staring**  
**Do you still think that you know?**  
**Looking for treasure**  
**In the things that you threw**  
**Like a magpie**  
**I live for glitter, not you**

**We are not what you think we are**  
**We are golden, we are golden.**  
**We are not what you think we are**  
**We are golden, we are golden.**

**Teenage dreams in a teenage circus**  
**Running around like a clown on purpose**  
**Who gives a damn about the family you come from**  
**No giving up when youre young and you want some**

**Now Im sitting alone**  
**Im finally looking around**  
**Left here on my own**  
**Im gonna hurt myself**  
**Maybe losing my mind**  
**Im still wondering why**  
**Had to let the world let it bleed dry**

**We are not what you think we are**  
**We are not what you think we are**  
**We are not what you think we are**  
**We are golden, we are golden**

**Teenage dreams in a teenage circus**  
**Running around like a clown on purpose**  
**Who gives a damn about the family you come from**  
**No giving up when youre young and you want some**

**Running around again**  
**Running from running**  
**Running around again**  
**Running from running**

**We are not what you think we are**  
**We are golden, we are golden.**

As everyone (but Kanda) bowed to the applause of the audience, the audience began to wonder who would sing next. The group got together and after a few moments Road turned around a huge smile plastered on her face as she cried out "Millenie! It's your turn!"

* * *

**You know the drill R&R**

**Jax**


	10. Chapter 10

**So...This one's interesting...Oh i cant go on. Thanks for the awesome reviews and hope you guys like this...**

**Mom: so what did yo get hunny?**

**Jax: i got a pants, shirts and the rights to -man!**

**?: (grabs rights) Later bitches~!**

**Jax: NOOOOOOO!**

* * *

The group of teenagers walked off the stage and backed to their seats, the Order was in complete shock, the Earl, the greatest man ever feared, sing? This would be an event only viewed once in someone's life. As the Millennium earl walked on stage and picked up the mic. A weird evil laughter emanated from the speakers of the machine, freaking the hell out of the audience. **"."** Showed up on the screen too quickly for the Earl to see as a techno beat started to blare out of the speaker and the lyrics to start.

**Earl:**

**I just had sex **

_The audience was frozen in shock._

**And it felt so good (felt so good)  
A woman let me put my penis inside her (her)  
I just had sex (Hey!)  
And I'll never go back (never go back)  
To the not-having-sex  
Ways of the past **

_By now the audience had gotten over it and were starting to try and muffle their laughter.  
_  
**Have you ever had sex?  
I have, it felt great  
It felt so good when I did it with my penis  
A girl let me do it  
It literally just happened  
Having sex could make a nice man out' the meanest  
**  
_At that statement it had all of the Noah and some of the exorcists having to choke back their laughter_

**You'll never guess where I just came from  
I had sex  
If I had to describe the feeling it was the best  
When I had the sex  
'Meant my penis felt great  
And I called my parents right after I was done  
**  
**Oh hey, didn't see you there  
Guess what I just did **

**Had sex, undressed, saw her boobies and the rest  
**  
**Lero:**  
**Well sure  
Nice of her to let you do that thing****Lero:  
Now sing****Lero:  
To be honest  
I'm surprised she even wanted me to do it**

**Earl:**  
**Nice of any girl ever**

**Lero:**

**Now sing**

**Earl:**  
**I just had sex**  
**And it felt so good (felt so good)**  
**A woman let me put my penis inside her (her)**  
**I Wanna tell the world**

******Lero:  
To be honest  
I'm surprised she even wanted me to do it**

Earl:  
**Doesn't really make sense**

**Lero:  
But man, screw it  
I ain't one to argue with a good thing  
**

**Earl:  
She could be my wife**

**Lero:  
That good?****  
**

**Earl:  
The best 30 seconds of my life **

_The Noah and Exorcists were now pissing themselves laughing but the Earl was too caught up in the now duet with Lero to care._

**Lero:  
I'm so humbled by a girls ability to let me do her**

**Earl:  
Cuz honestly I'd have sex with a pile of manure  
With that in mind the soft, nice-smellin' girl's better**

**Lero:  
She let me wear my chain and my turtle neck sweater**

**Earl:  
So this one's dedicated to them girls  
That let us flop around on top of them  
If you're near or far, whether short or tall  
We wanna thank you all for lettin' us fuck you****Lero:  
She kept looking at her watch**

**Lero:**

**She kept looking at her watch  
****  
****Earl:****  
Doesn't matter, I had sex  
****  
****Lero:  
But I cried the whole time**

******Earl:****  
Doesn't matter, I had sex  
********  
****Lero:  
I think she might have been a racist**

**Earl:  
Doesn't matter, I had sex  
**

**Lero:  
She put a bag on my head**

**Earl:  
Still counts  
I just had sex  
And my dreams came true (dreams came true)  
So if you had sex in the last 30 minutes then you're qualified to sing with me  
I just had sex (everybody sing!)  
And it felt so good (we all had sex!)  
A woman let me put my penis inside her (I wanna tell the whole world!)  
I just had sex (I just had sex!)  
And I'll never go back (no, no, no!)  
To the not-having-sex  
Ways of the past**

As the Earl finish he noticed that most of the audience was laughing. Chuckling a bit as he saw Tyki crying with laughter, the Earl's smile widened till it split his face and called into the microphone "Tyki-pon your turn~!"

* * *

**I cant believe i just wrote that...Anyway, i hope you enjoyed it!**

**R&R**

**Jax**


	11. Chapter 11

**So...its been awhile (ducks a throwing star) Sorry! Anyway this is the long awaited chapter. for the 5 people reading this! (ducks a duck) WTF!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Tyki: (Giving the evil eye)**

**Jax: What?**

**Tyki: I hate you right now...**

**Jax: Because i own you?**

**Tyki: You dont own me nor anyone else in my universe.**

**Jax: ...I hate you.**

* * *

Sobered by the Earls demand Tyki grumbled as he made his way to the stage as the audience calmed down and Tyki took the microphone and waited patiently (Coughcoughnotcough) for the song to begin. Words flashed upon the screen making Tyki's eyes go wide and blush a horrible shade of red as he tried to escape the stage only for the exit to be blocked by Road and the twins. Before a nice little calming tune started playing and it was too late to escape.

**Tyki:**

**You are my sweetest love, this love...**

**I always wanna hug,**

**Because I really love you,**

_Lavi blushed_

**The world just has to know.**

_Allen started to giggle with the younger Noah clan memebers_

**I'll do anything for you,**

**There is nothing I wouldn't do.**

_'Oh dear god, why me?' Lavi thought_

**Snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,**

**With you I always want to be.**

**La la la la...**

_Exorcists and Noah alike had to cover there snickers and fits of laughter as to not make the song stop_

**My love is deep and true**

**I'd be lost if not with you**

_Kanda noticed the blushing Lavi and grinned an evil grin thinking how this was a perfect yet unusual form of torture for the annoying exorcist. _

**So long it would have been**

**If not for you and me**

**I'll do anything for you,**

**There is nothing I wouldn't do.**

**Snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,**

**With you I always want to be.**

_Tyki was ready to let the earth just open up and swallow him to just be able to escape the embarrasement. he's a Noah for God sake not a laughing stock!_

**La la la la...**

**Our feelings are so strong**

**And our hearts will beat as one**

**Another ending story**

**Is what I have with you**

**I'll do anything for you,**

**There is nothing I wouldn't do.**

**Snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,**

**With you I always want to be.**

**La la la la...**

**You are my sweetest love,**

**This love I always wanna hug, because I really love you,**

**The world just has to know.**

**I'll do anything for you,**

**There is nothing I wouldn't do.**

**Snuggle, cuddle and then hug me, with you I always want to be.**

As the song ended Allen had was bleeding from his knuckles from trying to stop himself from laughing out loud at Tyki, while Lavi was staring wide eyed at the Noah on stage. Said Noah was looking around the room for the next victim so he could get the hell off this stage when his eyes landed on a certain person in the crowd and yelled while pointing at him "YOU get up here and start singing!"

* * *

Song used: "Snuggle bunny" from that damn commercial that was played for cellphone ringtones.

Until next time!

R&R

Jax


End file.
